Inbound
by Jonathan 81
Summary: Complete. Sarah Shapiro thinks about her brother and discovers something she shouldn't be seeing. Chapter Two Up. RORI. Enjoy. R/R. Boundverse.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Inbound  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: Mature  
Chapter: One  
Category: RORI  
Spoilers: Everything up to Chapter 2C in "Rebound."  
Summary: Sarah Shapiro thinks about her brother and discovers something she shouldn't be seeing.  
Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

Author Notes:This was meant to be a one-shot like 'Unknown Potential,' but it turned into something more. Once I started writing it, it went into something completely different. And yes, this is canon. It will be referenced in the 'Boundverse.' Not to mention, this does further develop Sarah Shapiro. Which seems to be the general consensus that people want to see more of her. Not much RORI in this chapter, but allot in chapter 2.

This is likely going to be a 2-shot. So we have this chapter and one more. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Sarah Shapiro groaned and flopped down on her bed. Letting her head hit the pillow, she soon turned over and rested on her side. As her brown eyes stared ahead, she couldn't help but notice the time. 11:43 AM blinked back at her on this Saturday morning…

She closed her eyes for a second and then opened them again. Today being Saturday meant that she was due back at Ridgeway tomorrow. Not only with herself but with her brother. After the recent passing of their grandmother, their weekend away was almost over. And when she would come back, she would be bringing her brother; a new stage in both of their lives… but mainly for him.

She couldn't help but feel sorry for her brother. Between everything that happened these past three weeks, it only made sense that her brother would feel upset. The one person that he spent all those weeks together was no longer around and he was feeling the withdrawal.

Big time.

And in ways that Sarah actually saw regressing. When she first saw him, she saw a mass improvement. Not only did he appear to have a more determined outlook on life, but a stable and happy demeanor. Almost a complete 180 from when she saw him last… before Yerba… before he came back, and before he hooked up with Tori.

Their coming together really helped Robbie mature and gain the self confidence that she knew he lacked throughout his life. Not to mention his dependency on Rex was gone. His whole outlook on life was more in focus. Tori brought out the best in him… and it was the moment she first saw him back that she noticed the changes in him.

While, yes, it was a day. And truth be told, a day wouldn't be enough to notice a change of that magnitude. But when you grew up with a person, when you were both raised in the same house, you pick up these new tendencies. And Sarah couldn't be happier for her brother. It was about time he deserved some happiness.

Robbie Shapiro deserved that much…

… but it all started to dissolve. And Sarah knew the moment. It was actually what happened yesterday. After she came back from a conversation with her mother, she came to Robbie's room. And within his walls, she could hear the dreaded conversation.

Robbie was talking to Rex.

Robbie began to talk to the first Rex, and she could hear him starting to make fun of himself. Almost echo the previous conversations he had with their parents. Before Yerba, when he was a student at Hollywood Arts, and it scared her. It scared her because she got to see the new Robbie Shapiro; albeit temporarily, and she liked him. She liked to see him happy, and she would love to see him that way again…

The only problem though was that Robbie was here and Tori was back at the Vega house. The two of them separated, and it was becoming apparent that they needed each other. The sad thing was that her mother and her father didn't see it that way. They saw what Robbie and Tori had was infatuation… a coming together when two people needed each other most and that was all. A way to survive through their time in Yerba…

But Sarah knew different. She knew much more happened in Yerba and it was because of their time in the prison that they grew to be their for one anther, to depend on one another, and to love each other. Sarah believed it.

Paul and Rachel Shapiro didn't.

And that bothered her. That downright annoyed her. And when she saw her parents act the way, she could see that things were started to dissolve. It would only be a matter of time before Robbie completely regressed and their parents would resort to their old behavior.

Sarah just hoped that Robbie's time at Ridgeway would be enough time for him to get away from their homelife. And away from their parents. But at the same time, it would also serve as a way to help her brother get back into the graces of the Vegas, and to the waiting arms of Tori where she knew her brother belonged.

She just hoped that Sarah's relationship with her brother would continue to thrive. And judging by the way their relationship rekindled since yesterday, she knew they were on the right path.

The only problem though was that her relationship to her brother wasn't always so fruitful. Since the very beginning, she and her brother were at odds. They rarely got along, and when they did it was usually because she was trying to get something from him. Whether it be a toy, his make-up, or his time to get her homework done. They would fight upon trivial matters, and sometimes things were said that bothered him. Not to say that he got his moments too, but they were rare and in between.

But when she heard about what happened to him. When he was abandoned by her parents, she couldn't help but reevaluate her relationship with him. She began to see him as someone that needed respected, that needed a friend, that needed a connection, that needed love. Robbie needed all those things, and since their parents weren't giving it to him, she might as well step up.

And when she saw Robbie yesterday, she was glad she did. She got to see a new side of him and she liked it. Sarah just hoped that she could help bring that side back. And the way she needed to get that done was to get him back with Tori.

Sarah would do that. She just hoped she could…

It was then when a sudden alarm went off. Sarah turned around from her position and reached up. Taking down the alarm clock, she noticed the time. 11:54 AM. Turning it off, she sprang to her feet and decided it was check an assignment she had to put the finishing touches on for her next Biology assignment.

Crossing the room, she went to her bag to pick up her laptop. But as she went inside the bag, she couldn't find it. Her eyes widening, she didn't know where it was. She got back to her feet and started looking throughout her room, trying to find the missing computer…

But as time passed, her hunt for the missing laptop came to a sad end. She couldn't find it. The only thing she did find was the thumbdrive that was attached to her key-ring. Letting out a deep breath, she collapsed back on her bed; wondering where her laptop was… and then it hit her…

Her laptop was at the dorm. Letting out a sigh of relief, she still needed to check her work. That only left one aspect she needed to cover. Leaving her room, she went to her brother's room when she knocked on his door. A few moments later came the reply of her brother, "Yeah?"

The door opened, and Sarah looked at her brother, looking idly through a magazine. Trying to escape the mundane torment that she knew he was dwelling in. "Hey, Robbie?"

He looked back at her, "What's up?"

She gave him a sad smile. "I was hoping I could borrow your laptop?"

He knitted his eyebrows together, confused, "Where's yours?"

"The dorm." She simply. "Can I borrow it?"

Robbie shrugged, "Sure. It's in the case."

"Thanks." Sarah told him, she then crossed his room where it was resting upon a couple unpacked boxes. "I'll give it to when I'm done."

He shrugged again, "Whenever…"

Sarah sighed, unhappy about Robbie's behavior, and knew that she should probably spend some time with him right now, but she needed to get this work. She gave her brother a smile, "Tell you what, Rob. After I get this work done, you want to do a movie? We haven't done that in a long time."

"No thanks…" He said, a sigh released shortly after. "I'm not in the mood for a chick flick…"

Sarah smirked, "I was thinking about seeing that Galaxy War re-release. Y'know, for the 25th anniversary." Robbie gave her a shocked look. "What? I can't see the value of classic science fiction?"

"But you don't like Galaxy Wars."

"If I have to sit through a pity party or watch a movie with my brother. I'll choose the movie."

Robbie gave her a look, "I'm not having a pity party."

His sister gave him a knowing look. "I hate to say this, but you are. Now, don't worry about it right now. I got to get this work done, then we'll do the movie, and when we get to Ridgeway on Monday, we'll figure a way to get you back together with Tori."

Robbie pulled himself into a sitting position. He got to his feet and went to the boxes. Taking the laptop case in his hand, he handed it to his sister. "I know I don't say this enough, Sarah. And… with everything that's been going on… I'm not mad at you. I'm not upset by anything that you've done. If anything, I want to thank you for your patience. I know I'm acting like…"

"A real spaz." She smirked. "Well, maybe the opposite of a spaz. But, generally, a downer." He looked at the floor suddenly and Sarah smiled. "But, don't worry about it. We're going to take care of this, Robbie. Don't worry. Know that I do love you, and I will do anything to make you happy."

"I love you too…" He said simply.

Sarah took the laptop case and looked at her brother. "I'll see you after, Big Brother." That said, Sarah left her brother to his thoughts…

* * *

Sarah plopped down at her desk. Taking the laptop out of the case, she placed it on the desk and flipped it open. Upon opening the computer, she noticed a DVD laying upon the keyboard. Sarah looked at the disc and found writing upon the top of it. 'Play Me.'

Sarah looked at the disc, confused. She picked it up and noticed the writing was written in black sharpie marker. Sarah began to wonder what could be on the disc. Placing it down, she turned the laptop on, and went back to staring at the DVD.

When the log-in screen came on, she quickly entered the password. She just hoped it was still 'SpongeBob4Life.' Typing it in, she pressed the 'enter' key and sure enough, the screen went to the desktop. "You really need to change the password, Robbie." She smirked to herself, already seeing a new wallpaper upon the screen.

"You got it bad, Rob…" She said, seeing the face of Tori Vega flaunt back at her. Shaking her head, she went to the thumbdrive and was about to place it in the USB port when she looked at the disc again.

Curiosity got the better of her, and she placed the disc within the DVD drive. As soon as she did, the media player began to come on screen. Soon a video started to play…

"Hi Baby…"

Sarah groaned when she saw Tori's warm greeting…

"This is something I don't think I should see…"

* * *

TBC in Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Inbound  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: Mature  
Chapter: Two  
Category: RORI  
Spoilers: Everything up to Chapter 2C in "Rebound."  
Summary: Sarah Shapiro thinks about her brother and discovers something she shouldn't be seeing.  
Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

* * *

Sarah looked at the video form of Tori Vega look into the camera. A nervous expression haunted her features wondering if she should really be seeing this… an obvious message to her brother; and to her brother alone…

"Hi Robbie…" The Tori from the video greeted. She approached the camera closer, and took it her hands. Sarah noticed as the camera began to jiggle and started to wave back and force. Almost as if it was being tossed slightly from sidep-to-side. It soon stopped and Sarah looked on as the camera did one more movement and then Tori's face came back upon the screen.

"Robbie…" Tori began… her voice low, caring. "Tomorrow… tomorrow you're leaving. And you're going home. To a place that we both know you hate. And if I could, I would go with you in a heartbeat. I would do anything to keep us together." Her voice started to fill with so much emotion. "We've been put through so much together. We've faced allot of torture, we've faced allot of pain, we've faced allot of grief. And we became strong because of it." She let out a sigh, "And I know that we… that we… came out on top. Oh my God, did we ever. Bertha, the shed, Hollywood Arts, Trina… we went through it all. And we clung together…

"So much so that I honestly don't know what its like to be apart. And it scares me that we're going to be split up. The one fear that drove our relationship is finally going to happen, Baby. The Chancellor… the chancellor really put us through the ringer and if it wasn't for his lack of commitment, we never would've come together. We never would've found each other, and we both would've gone through Yerba alone… separate… gone from everything that we loved…

"Robbie…" Sarah watched as tears started to well in her eyes, "Robbie, I love you so much, Baby. I really do, and now that you're leaving tomorrow, I'm scared what might happen. I'm scared of who might appear. I'm scared… Oh my God, I'm scared, Robbie. I don't know how I'm going to do this. I really don't…"

Sarah watched as she could feel the pain Tori was going through. The anguish, the anxiety, the loneliness; the the despair. "I just want you to know that I'm waiting for you, Baby. I'm waiting here. And that when you come back, that when you and your parents make up, I'll be here. I'll always be here for you. I love you so much, and it scares the hell out of me that we won't be together anymore…"

Tears began to slide down her cheeks. "I love you so much. I love you, Robbie Shapiro. Remember that, because I gotta tell you something. As much as I know you want to give your parents a second chance, I don't trust them. I don't."

Sarah couldn't help but let out a sigh… "You're not the only one, Tori…"

"And with them taking you away, I can't begin to fathom what you're going to go through. Robbie, it took you so long to admit to me the problems you had, the problems that you began to finally let go…" Tears welled in her eyes, "Now that you're gone… now that you're leaving, I'm afraid that you'll bottle up again. I'm afraid that you're parents are going to do something drastic. Something that's going to break you, and I wish I could be there for you. I wish that I could be there with you. Helping you get your family back…"

She let out a breath, "And I wanted to say this to you before you left. But I also wanted your last day with me to be perfect. So, I decided not to say this to you. Not until we had our day together…" Tori finally began to smile. "Right now, you're at the storage unit. Picking up your boxes. And I just wanted time to myself to tell you how much I love you. How much you mean to me, Baby. That and I'm couting down the days until you're back in my arms…" Sarah watched as Tori suddenly looked one way to another.

"And as long as I got you here, I will tell you something. I'm going to do something that I'm not telling you about. We may of done this for a while, but this is something I never done before. When you come back, and when you come back to my room, I'm going to record us having sex. Then, you can watch us whenever you want. It's my gift you, Baby. My way to show you that I will always love you. And just because we're not together anymore, you can always see what we were like together. And that, that my dear Robbie, is why I'm making this DVD. When you come back, when your back in my room, I'm going to fuck you so hard. And make you so numb, that you're not going to be able to leave this bed. You're parents our going to have to leave you here. Which is my intention. But just know, that whenever you're lonely, whenever you want to see me, turn this DVD on and watch me fuck your brains out."

And then Sarah's eyes widened. She closed the laptop, and just stared at the closed computer, shocked.

"Robbie's… Oh my God…" She looked to the door. "I didn't think you would… wow…"

She put the computer beside her and got to her feet. Sarah went to the door and was about to leave, wanting to get Robbie, and… Well, she didn't know. She didn't know how to handle this information…

Does she go talk to her brother about it? Does she tell him that she knows how much Tori really loves him? Do their parents know just what Robbie and Tori were doing together in Yerba?

So many questions… so many…

What was she supposed to do with this knowledge?

Sarah slowly turned around and went back to the bed. When she got to the bed, she slumped down, still in shock…

It was then when she heard a knock on the door. Looking up, she managed to finally speak up.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

Sarah's eyes widend. She turned to her left and spotted the laptop on the bed. She draped a pillow over the computer. "C'mon in."

The door opened, and soon walked her brother. He looked at her, seeing a still shocked expression on her face.

"Hi… Sarah…"

She smiled slightly, "Hi…"

"You alright?" He asked, concerned.

"Um…" Sarah slowly drawled out. "Yeah…"

"Ok…" He answered. "You done with my laptop?"

"Yeah…" Sarah told him… "Um… no…"

"No?" He asked confused. "Sarah, you had it for an hour…"

"Hour?" She asked, shocked. Sarah looked at the clock, and he was right. "I didn't realize…"

He made his way to the desk chair and pulled it out. He took a seat and looked at his sister, "Yeah… you had an hour..." Robbie noticed the confused look on her face. "What were you doing?"

"I…" Sarah stated slowly… "I meant to do my work…"

"But?"

"But… I opened the laptop…" Sarah went to her pillow and pulled out the laptop. She opened it and turned it back on. When the power light flashed on, she hit the 'open' button and the DVD tray opened. She retrieved the DVD and placed it back in its case. She handed it to him, "Tori made you a DVD."

His eyes widened, "She did?" A smile crossed his lips.

"And I think you're going to want to watch it…" Sarah said to him, slowly.

Robbie looked at her behavior. Surprised by her attitude. He looked at the DVD. "You watched it, didn't you?"

Sarah nodded, "Yeah…"

"And…?"

Sarah took a breath, "I have no doubt it my mind that Tori really does love you, Robbie. She really does."

Taking a breath, she added, "But is it alright if I ask you something?"

He nodded, "Yeah…?"

She took a moment… "Did it hurt?"

Robbie looked at her, confused. "Hurt?"

Sarah sighed, "When you and Tori… when you and she both…"

"Both what?" He asked.

"Slept together." Sarah said to him.

His eyes widened. He looked at her, shocked. "We didn't…"

"Robbie, yes you did." Sarah reasoned. "Tori said you did. And just before I closed the laptop, Tori said she was going to record you two having sex." Robbie's eyes gazed upon the DVD. "You're girlfriend made a sextape for you, Robbie."

"Tori did what?" He asked, shocked.

"Made a sextape." Sarah confirmed.

He looked at her, "Did you…?"

"No…" She told him.

"Wow…" Robbie said slowly. "I didn't think…"

His sister looked at him, "I don't think most girls would do that." She placed a hand on his knee. "There is no doubt in my mind that Tori loves you. It's obvious the way she talks to you, Robbie. And separating you two was a mistake. So much so, that I will do anything in my power to get you two back together…"

Robbie looked at his sister, surprised to hear so much determination in her voice. "You think we can…?"

She gave him a smile, "I think you two… Robbie, I think you and Tori really are in love, and it was wrong for our parents to make you come with me to Ridgeway. You should've stayed at Sherwood with Tori." She watched as his smile grew. "And when we do get to Ridgeway tomorrow, I'll make sure you and Tori reconnect."

He looked at her, confused. "How?"

She smiled. "That, we have to figure out. But until then, you're going to have play by our parents' rules." He groaned when she said that. "I know it sucks, but we do…"

Robbie nodded slowly, "I know…"

"But I do have something you might want to think about doing."

"What?" He asked.  
"Think of a better password then 'Spongebob4Life.'"

Robbie just stared at her.

* * *

THE END

**Ok, well, wow. That was just a 2-shot like I said. And this is canon, so it will relate back to 'Rebound.' Both this story and 'Rebound' work together. This happens before chapter 3. So, 2D is next. Then this happens, and then chapter 3 starts. So, this is like an interlude.**

**Will there be a sequel to this? I dunno. I might do a series of Inbound stories as interludes. I dunno. But one thing that did happen was that I wanted to explore Sarah a little more, and I think this worked out rather well.**

**And wow, I'm surprised this fic received this much feedback for an OC. You guys are awesome. I hope you all liked it. Thanks again.**

**Next is chapter 2D.**


End file.
